


Regulation Toolkit

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Innuendo, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: nacelles, warp, scotch</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regulation Toolkit

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: nacelles, warp, scotch

They were drunk on Scotty's rotgut alcohol and the only ones left in Engineering. Everyone else had liked their livers in one piece, or had sought out real scotch and hadn't wanted to drink this awful imitation that he had brewed behind the warp core. Gaila didn't mind the alcohol; after a while you couldn't taste it anyway. She and Scotty usually were the last ones to leave Engineering, discussing code or mathematics or any of a dozen different scientific equations that ultimately had nothing to do with Engineering and everything to do with the sheer love of numbers and elegant equations.

Drunk, however, Scotty tended to discuss ships as if they were women, and Gaila had heard one too many references to "ample nacelles" without wanting to show him some.

Gaila pushed Scotty down behind the warp core, next to his distillery. He blinked up at her, confused, more than a little intoxicated. "Gaila?"

She opened up her top and pulled his hands up to cup her breasts. "Are these regulation nacelles?" she purred, leaning into his touch.

Scotty gulped and took in the expanse of green skin she had exposed. He'd never thought he'd actually be lucky enough to see it, but there they were. "Well, now, lass. It seems that there are non-regulation casings around those nacelles you've got on your ship."

Arching an eyebrow in amusement, she reached behind her and took off the slip of silk and lace she had worn. Scotty's eyes widened a fraction and he almost couldn't breathe. Gaila pulled his hands back up to her chest. "And how about now, Mr. Scott?"

He rubbed at her nipples and gave an experimental pull. She gave a throaty moan and smiled encouragingly at him. "I think I can do something about these, now. I should look at those engine parts, though," he said, hoping he wasn't pushing the game too far.

But Gaila laughed, a real belly laugh that rolled through her entire body. He could feel it, and the twitch in her thighs around his hips sent other parts of him twitching in response. "Oh, Mr. Scott, I was hoping you'd ask to look at my engines. They've been _leaking_ for quite some time. Maybe you can inspect it manually? Instruments just don't seem to work as well as I'd like."

Scott groaned and went to work on the trousers she had worn. "Of course, Gaila," he replied, accent thick on his tongue. "I've other tools to do the job besides just hands, as well."

Her laughter turned to a gasp of pleasure as he slipped his hands beneath her underwear and into her. "Oh, yes. I'm rather fond of your tools."

Scott gave her an almost manic grin when she came with a cry. "Time to take out the rest of my toolkit," he murmured as he got rid of the rest of their clothing.

Who said his distillery didn't get some good use? It made an awesome clothes rack and was great for leverage. Orions weren't the only ones good at inventing sexual positions, after all.


End file.
